User blog:BROXTONYAY/My Change Of Heart
Hey everyone. A lot of you may know that 10 days ago I was banned from the discord server. I (as I am writing this) still have 10 more days to go. I decided that this would be my "apology" or "explanation" letter for my actions. I am unbanned from the Discord Server EARLY! But please still consider reading. Discord A long section, be prepared. Most of the bad things I have done are related to DISCORD. All my real warnings have gone over 1 month, thus being expired. Some warnings given I do not agree with, but they have gone over 1 month too. I was banned for flooding (I deleted the message right after), by LeSunPraiser. The time was 6 hours. I would like to apologize for that. I knew from the many channels that this wasn't my own personal flooding server (yes im "addicted" to that). I shouldn't have played dumb with the staff. Sorry for arguing, and lets put this ban behind us. I was banned for a week for harassing WaifuMagnetMKXVII in the Direct Messages. Yeah, its in the DMs. But the person I harassed was a trusted staff member that was related to a discord server, which was related to a FANDOM Wikia. He still hates me, but its because I messed up my contributions. I started off as a clean slate. I was the one that messed things up. Apologies for the final time, Waifu. I was banned for 20 days for "swearing". Its allowed, but the N word is not. You can bypass the bots by doing a trick, but I should not tell you that as you aspiring users have a chance to become moderator if you contribute more, and you shouldn't know how to cause trouble or do bad things on the wikia and on the Discord Server. If you decide to unban me, thanks a lot! I'd be happy! But I have waited patiently for 10 days, and its just 10 more until I can go back to the main reason why I'm so active on Discord, the Jailbreak Wikia Discord server. I was just being stupid for that ban. From now on on the Discord Server I will never swear again, unless copying someone or stuff like that. Better to be safe than sorry. So when I come back, Ill have a new beginning. A new start. No more bans unless its by accident or its a test. No moderation tests. My actions cannot be undone. But my actions starting from this very blog post, will change everything. Wikia I've gotten 2 blocks on this wiki. Ill explain why. 1 month VANDALISIM I wasn't recognized at the time, I barely had any edits. I was acting like a drunk person, even though I wasn't. Its right to block me. Actually, THAK YOU for blocking me. It helped me to know that you take care of a website, that isn't famous worldwide. The block time was 2 months, but you gave me 1 month. It proves that all you users start of as a clean slate. 3 Hours Editing Profile Page (Other User) MikeTheNewb, this is an apology. Even though I wasn't online that time, its still a moderation action and stuck in my records forever. I edited MikeTheNewb's profile page half a month before I reported it on discord. I didn't even bother to check that I was the one who edited it. Its my choice. I didn't get dared or forced to do it. MY choice. Not you. Me. I was the one who done something bad, and the punishment is lower chances of being a staff member, even though I want to be one. Conclusion New Users, If you are reading this, be careful of your actions. I had a high chance of being a staff member, but because of MY OWN actions, the chances slowly decreased slowly. I am a well known veteran, and all of the staff members know me. As bureaucrat Marktheartest said, "You always start off as a clean slate." That's true. If you continue to remain on a clean slate, you wont have to wait 20 days to chat on your favorite server again. You wont have to wait a month to edit on your favorite Wiki again. This took me an hour to write, I reply to every single comment thanks for reading, , and have a good week! Category:Blog posts